All for One
by Double Negative
Summary: I am tired of Daisuke bashers not knowing his real character and how valuable he is. So this is DAISUKE's view. Story format. Happy ending. (This is an actual story.) One-Shot. Warnings Inside. For fans and uh... Un-fans! May change your view...


AN: I was getting tired of all the pointless Daisuke bash fics. So I wrote this! There's a happy ending! ^________^  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own it Yamasuke would reign over all! MUSHASHASHA! *sigh* But as it stands I don't... WAAAAAH! ;_;  
  
Warnings: Hints of Yaoi. Pairings that are hinted at in the story (I didn't mention them): Taisuke, Taito, Yamasuke. YAY! It proves that you can have a Takari without bashing. :p Grammar is a little strange.  
  
~*~  
  
All for One  
  
~*~  
  
Daisuke stared wide eyed at the screen.  
  
Did they really think that way? He saw all these stories, so many about him being murdered, diced up and made fun of. It seemed so real, were all these authors really, maybe the digidestined in disguise? Were they some of the hundreds of people on the site who hid behind there computer screens just to talk about how much they hated him? There were so few that defended him, so few.  
  
Maybe...  
  
Maybe the digidestined really did not want him in their lives. Maybe all the digidestined really did want him dead, gone, destroyed. All of them.  
  
Ken? Miyako? Takeru? Hikari? Iori? Jyou? Mimi? Sora? Koushirou? Yamato? Tai?  
  
They all acted so nice to him though... They were best friends and some of them even more... His eyes started brimming over with tears as he saw some more of the written hell.  
  
Would Iori really want to beat him down to the ground with a stick? Would he really violently torture him if he got the chance? Would Hikari say he was a stupid ass right to his face? Would she really not take any regard for his feelings? Would Ken betray their friendship? Would he abandon him even though he himself had already experienced loneliness? Would Miyako embarrass him in front of everyone one? Would she really hate on him so much? Would Takeru rub his many victories in his face? Would he really fake to have a friendship with him? Would any of the others?  
  
Daisuke wasn't so sure anymore. Any other time he would have not think it over at all! He would just nod vehemently and give his trademark grin. But now... Now he couldn't conjure a smile at all. Too many doubts swirled in his head fighting for control.  
  
Maybe he should have never become a digidestined. Maybe it was a fluke that he got his eggs, maybe a fluke that he got Veemon! More and more his thoughts hammered into him... Maybe he really was pointless. Maybe through all the adventures it didn't matter if he lived or died. Maybe the others didn't care if he lived or died... Maybe he was a cheap imitation of a leader.  
  
So many maybes.  
  
Daisuke minimized the internet file and opened a brand new Word document. He typed sentence after sentence. They were all the same.  
  
I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. I do not deserve to live.  
  
Reading his mantra over and over he was starting to believe it. He should call them all up and tell him that he knew the truth. That he knew they all despised him and thought of him as a cowardly, moronic, pea-brain, love sick Tai-imitation. The list went on. Maybe he should end it all...  
  
Daisuke was interrupted as his bedroom door swung open and light footsteps entered the room. Daisuke whirled around in his computer chair and greeted said person.  
  
"Hello Yamato." He tried to put up a happy front but it didn't seem to work since Yamato got a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Watcha doin' there squirt?" Yamato tried to see the screen but Daisuke was too fast for him as he whipped out his arm to hide the desired sight.  
  
"Nothin' much. You?" He let out a fake grin, inside mentally wiping his forehead. But he let down his guard and Yamato wrestled his arm away. Of course Daisuke got away in time, but it was too late, the damage was done. Yamato looked down on him with a sad expression. Did Yamato really think very low of him?  
  
"Daisuke do you really think this?" Yamato was shocked. Daisuke had so many that loved him! Every digidestined loved his charm and his talent to make everyone smile. Including him. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the most.  
  
"Daisuke, just no. You are not pointless. You are friendly, nice, funny and so much more! Your me and Tai's successor! The best of the best! We all love you and want you to be happy, just like you make us! You helped us realize our dreams and convinced us to never give up! You stood your ground no matter what." Yamato wrapped his arms around Daisuke in a comforting hug.  
  
"No matter what anyone says, you are a valuable part of the team and don't let anyone make you think otherwise! And don't ALLOW yourself to think otherwise." He gave the younger a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"We all love you very much, you ARE Courage and Friendship." Suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around them and the cheerful face of Tai poked up.  
  
"What he said!" He grinned even larger and gave the two others kisses on the cheek. Yamato and Daisuke laughed. They where right. He did have a part and he shouldn't have let some insignificant writers make him think otherwise.  
  
"Anyways, I came to bring a message from Takeru! He says that after Yamato never came back," Tai sent a playful glare at said person, "that 'they better get there asses down here so we san really get our party going!'"  
  
Tai rose to his feet and brought the other two with him. "So what do you guys say?"  
  
Yamato looked expectantly at Daisuke. Giving Yamato a real grin he answered "In a minute okay? I just want to fix some things up."  
  
After his successors left Daisuke sat down once again at his computer. He was wrong all along.  
  
Early in the year Daisuke had given up on Hikari. Sure she was beautiful and nice, but he just didn't match up with her so he gave in. He set up a wonderful party to help set Takeru and Hikari up. They had been happy ever since! And Daisuke was happy as them, maybe even more that he got to help his best friends. And they never treated him as a third wheel. Sure, he got ditched a couple of times but he understood what it was like. He smiled to himself as he drew up a conclusion.  
  
Iori would never hurt him. Hikari would never want to make him feel bad. Ken would never betray his trust. Miyako would never cut him up just for fun. Takeru would never lie to him. The others would always have a place for him in their hearts.  
  
He pressed the 'backspace' button until the document was empty.  
  
He wasn't pointless. He helped save the world! Without him Myotismon would still be alive and all his friends would be gone. But that wasn't the way things turned out! Shutting off his computer he ran to his living room.  
  
"Let's party!"  
  
This was his life and he was going to live it the way he wanted. He had Taichi and Yamato and all his friends to back him up! They were All for One.  
  
And One for All!  
  
~*~  
  
Wasn't that sweet! ^.~ I wanted to prove a point that Daisuke is a valuable character! And you can have a Takari without bashing! His friends are there for him and he deserves a nice place in our hearts. Flame or Compliment! Whatever floats your boat. LoL. (This may be changed... cause my friend may want to add something.) As a wise author said: He was the bravest of them all. He raised his voice and took chances when everyone else wouldn't. He held his head high even though he was constantly being teased and even in times when he should be shaking in fear. He helped them follow their dreams and never give up. He showed Courage in every situation and Friendship to everyone in the team, even Takeru whom he felt threatened by.  
  
Think about that people.  
  
Signing out, YL 


End file.
